Taming Evolution
by lindsay-lee
Summary: Gemma Fields, Triple H’s old wrestling partner and ex fiancé is given a second chance in the WWE. She been given the job to manage Evolution and trouble it assured.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Gemma Fields, Triple H's old wrestling partner and ex fiancé is given a second chance in the WWE. She been given the job to manage Evolution and trouble it assured.

**Authors note:**

**I do not own any of the character except for Gemma and Ashley. All other characters belong to** **the WWE. Though I wish I did own them.**

**This applies to ALL chapters!**

_**Original characters:**_

_OC:_

Gemma Fields

Former wrestling partner are ex fiancé of HHH

long blond wavy hair

deep green eyes

around 5"6

slim but athletic

_OC:_

Ashley Davis:

Best friend of Gemma

Shoulder length brown hair

About 5"4

Slim


	2. Chapter 2

**THE PHONE CALL**

GEMMA POV

Grabbing a towel and racing into the lounge room Gemma just reached the ringing phone in time.

"Hello?" she asked panting down the phone line.

"Ah, this is Vince McMahon, could I speak to Gemma Fields please?"

_Oh my god , Mr McMahon is calling me! He must want me to come back. What should I say. I don't want to sound too eager. I better play it cool._

"Oh, hello Mr McMahon its me Gemma, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"The question is not what you can do for me but what I can do for you Miss Fields."

"Oh, and what might that be?" excitement creeping into her voice.

"Well, it seems that our divas seem to be getting injured and were in need of a few new ones, or in your case a few old favourites. So Miss Fields im offering you another contract with the WWE, what do you think?"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I knew it! Of course I will." she screamed into the phone while jumping up and down.

"Excellent." she heard him reply while laughing at here.

Blushing at how stupid she must sound, Gemma tried to act cool again.

"So Mr McMahon when would you like me to come in and sign the contract?" she asked very formally.

"Well were travelling back to Chicago in a fortnight, so we can do it then. I'll get a ticket for you and a friend and you can watch the show, then come back and sign the contract."

"It sounds like a plan to me, ill see you in a fortnight Mr McMahon. Oh and thank you for hiring me again, you wont regret it."

"I hope so, see you in a fortnight Miss Fields."

And with that he hanged up.

_I cant believe they want me again. I never thought they would after what happen with Hunter and me. Oh god! They better not put me on the same show as Hunter. Wait! Of course they wouldn't, they know it wouldn't do anyone any good. _

Positive she had figured it all out, Gemma made a mental note to ask her best friend and biggest Orton wrestling friend to go with her to the show. And as she walked back into her bedroom to get changed she couldn't help but perform her little victory dance.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE SHOW **

Gemma POV

Two weeks later:

"Oh my god! I cant believe were actually here, with front row seats for RAW!" Ashley Davies, Gamma's best friend from primary school screamed at her while jumping up and down, as they waited in line to hand over there tickets.

"I know it's pretty cool." she agree breaking from her best friend's tight grip.

"Cool? This is like so much more than cool Gem, it's friggen awesome." she replied frowning at her best friend who seemed nervous.

"I mean come on Gemma, how often do you get a second chance to work in the WWE. And anyway we might get to see Randy Orton!" smiling at that thought.

"I know Ash, it's just im kinda nervous about going and signing the contract and all. Plus what if Hunt tonight sees me tonight? Or even worse they put me on RAW with him?" she asked her best friend while shuddering at the thought.

"Come on Gemma, you know they wouldn't do that, I mean why would they? It's not like you would ever agree to do a story with him or anything." she replied, trying to comfort her friend.

"And if he see's you tonight during the show he's only gonna see what hot chica he missed out on ."

There wasn't anymore time to talk as they reached the front of the line and handed their tickets over to the security guy. Receiving a torn half back they pushed their way through the crowd and took their seats in the front row.

Two hours later:

"Wasn't that just the best night of your life, Gem!" Ashley squealed as they pushed their way out of the arena. "And did you see Randy look at me! And not just a glance either, I could tell he wanted me."

"I know he did Ash, I mean what guy wouldn't want you. Look ive gotta go and see Mr McMahon for this contract signing but I promise you if I see any superstars I'll get their autograph for ya."

"Aw, thanks Gem. Remember to be careful though and that I'll always be here for ya." she replied.

And giving each other a final hug, Gemma walked back into the arena.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE CONTRACT SIGNING**

Gemma POV

Walking through the hallways of the backstage area, Gemma began to feel nervous again. She hadn't seen Triple H all night but she was still worried she would have to work with him.

Finally reaching Mr McMahon's office, she knocked lightly and walked in.

"Um, hello again Mr McMahon, I hope im not interrupting you?" she cursed herself for being nervous.

"Not at all Miss Fields I was just about to send someone to look for you." he smiled at her and motioned for her to take a seat.

Unsure of what to do Gemma walked over and sat down on the couch furthest away from him.

"I just like you to know how much this opportunity means to me Mr McMahon and that I promise to do my best." smiling slightly at him.

"Well that's good to here Miss Fields but lets get down to the contract. Im offering you a two year contract with the WWE, at the end of which we might continue or not. Be rest assured while your under this contract you cannot be fired, without proper reason, BUT and I stress this point, under no reason can you walk out on this contract until the end of the two years are up." he warned.

Watching him pick up the contract and hand it to her, Gemma was unsure of what to do. Yes she new she wanted to be back in the WWE, but for two years and of no hope of getting out? And what if she had to spend time with Hunter, could she handle seeing him for two years?

Deciding she wasn't letting Hunter dictate her decision Gemma took the contract and signed were she was told to.

"Congratulations Miss Fields you are now back in the WWE."

"Thank you so much it feels so good to be back here." she smiling at him.

"Well that's good to hear, now why don't we have a glass of champagne to celebrate!" Pulling a bottle out of the mini fridge next to the couch, he poured Gemma and himself a glass.

Just as she was about to take a sip, Gemma notice Mr McMahon started to pour a third glass.

"Ah Mr McMahon, who is the third glass for?" she asked curious.

"Oh, I must have forgotten to mention you will be starting backing the WWE in a tag team. So the third glass is for your new partner." Checking his watch, she saw him frown. "Actually they should be here by now, oh well will just have to wait."

"A tag team? What diva will I be working with?" Startled by the new development.

"Well actual…" Mr McMahon started before a door was banged open and there stood her new partner.

Gemma jumped of the couch and dropped her drink leaving it to smash on the floor.

"Oh hell no" she yelled " There is no way im working with HIM!"

"Well hello to you to babe." Hunter smirked as he walked further into the room to stand in front of her. "Cant we just kiss and make up?" he asked before cracking up with laughter.

Feeling herself boiling with anger, she turned around, picked up her bag and started walking to the door.

"Excuse me, but were do you think you are going Miss Fields?" Mr McMahon asked, talking for the first time since Triple H's arrival.

"Im leaving, there is NO way im working with him." she replied as she started to open the door.

"I think Miss Fields that you are forgetting one little thing, your contract."

Stopping on the spot Gemma turned around and faced her boss and ex fiancé, to see him smirking at her.

"Mr McMahon you cant be serious? I cant work with him, and you know I wouldn't have signed the contract if I had known I was going to have to." she said pleading with him.

"Maybe but the fact is that you DID sign the contract so you better get used to working with each other and quickly I might add." Not caring about how she felt.

"But didn't you say we were a tag team? How can we be when he's a part of Evolution?" she asking hoping he would let her off once he remembered.

"Your right and I apologise." smiling at her sigh of relief.

"Your more of Triple H's manager/ girlfriend. You will accompany him and the rest of Evolution to the ring and occasionally help out."

Feeling sick Gemma steadied herself against the door.

"You, you want me to work with ALL of Evolution? Its going to be impossible to just work with Hunter let alone all of them."

Hearing Hunter laugh she glared at him quickly before turning back to Mr McMahon.

"Oh, don't be silly Miss Fields, you yourself insisted you would do the best job you could and im sure you will." Watching him walk the over towards herself, she watching him move past her and opened the door.

"Now it about time you both got going and catch up with each other."

Talking her chance she shot past him mumbling goodnight as she walked out the door and headed back down the hallway.

Only getting a few steps Gemma felt herself being pulled back by a large hand.

"Let go of me Hunter." she warned as he pulled her back to him.

"What's the rush Gem, I thought we were supposed to be catching up?" He mocked pulling her closer.

"Like I would ever want to do that, now let me go Hunter!" she said while trying to pull out of his grasp.

Instead of letting her go his lips found hers and his kissed her. Surprised by his actions Gemma gasped, allowing him to stick his tongue in her mouth. Angry she struggled against him but gave up after a few minutes and started kissing him back with just as much force.

A few minutes later he broke off the kiss and pushed her away from him. Scared of what might happen next and what she had done, Gemma took of running as fast as her heels would allow back to her car to make a quick escape.


End file.
